Sleepover
by Archristol
Summary: Ophelia Cousland is an unbearable little gnat who can't keep her mischievous hands to herself. She also wishes to have a large bosom when she grows up. / A oneshot spinoff of my other reviewed fan fiction "Skinny Love." / Rated T to be safe. / Please review if it made you laugh, thanks.


\

**Sleepover  
**

by Archristol

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Age universe. Ophelia Cousland and Moira's all mine, however.

* * *

_Warmth._

_Weight._

_Wet...?_

Confused, I slowly flickered my eyes open midway and momentarily admired an elusive vase as a streak of the moon's luminance highlighted its creviced design. I pondered the price of the object for a few seconds then realized...

_Ugh, damn it! I woke up in the middle of the night again!_

I arched my back a bit to shift from my face down position and into a more comfortable one, but I soon stopped the futile effort from my sudden acquisition of a more revolting revelation...

_Ophelia had been sleeping and drooling on my back!_

Tilting my head to take a peek of the damage done to my blouse, I instantly twitched a brow irritably, the typical temptation to take evasive action and strangle the little twerp nagging at me.

_Oh... But the warmth which weighed on my back was comforting... Along with the cuddling sensation of the smaller arm against my skin._

Cursing my growing fondness for the short-haired blonde kid's annoying ways, I scoffed inwardly then allowed her saliva to continue soiling my back.

_Nonetheless, she would pay come morning._

I gradually sealed my eyes shut and meditated on her rhythmic breathing and heartbeat, thus, lulling myself into immediate slumber.

[-]

"Moira..."

I awaken but kept my eyes shut as she christened my name very close to my ear, her body pressuring down on mine.

"Moira! Wake up! Time for my first field training!"

Ignoring the brat's call, I submerged my face deeper into the pillow with a subtle groan. Even though she insisted by shaking my shoulders, I persisted.

_How did I manage to put up with her for four whole years? How foolish of me to be threatened by the then-five-year-old. I should've just surrendered to the option of being jailed. Furthermore, what in Andraste's name lured me into accepting her invite for this pathetic sleepover?_

_Squeeeeze~_

_MOTHERFUCKER!_

I quickly whirled around and backhanded the perverted child and snarled scornfully, "WHY ARE YOU FONDLING MY BREASTS?"

She temporarily reeled backwards towards the foot of her large bed then smirked victoriously, "To wake you up." She subsequently clutched at her cheek and dramatized a sorrowful: "Oww..."

"So you fondle my breasts?" My pitch elevated to a soprano, "You're so––! I can't believe––––! What you did was sexual harassment!"

"What about you?" she sniffed, her squeaky voice cracking despairingly, "What you did was child abuse."

"Stop with the victimized playacting! It will not work on me! I'm the victim here!" I get up from the bed and sashayed angrily toward the dresser to emphasize my point.

"I'm telling mommy on you!"

"Go ahead," I said carelessly, seizing a brush to comb my jet black hair. As I gazed on the mounted mirror for assistance, I discovered the blue eyed pest ogling me intently with a reclaimed grin.

"Your boobies are _rea~lly_soft. Do you think mine will grow that big?"

My nerves simultaneously popped and I yelled, "Quit staring at my breasts!" Enraged, I flung the comb to rearrange her face.

But she dodged it...

And it spiraled on...

Until it struck and shattered the elusive vase...

I broadened my eyes from shock as she gawped at it then at me and accused, "Ooh... What have you done..."

I could feel strands of white hair sprout from the roots of my head as my exasperated stress heightened. And yet I was too dumbfounded that I retained my cool composure.

Ophelia jumped off the bed and approached me, wrapping her petite arms around my waist while she sweetly looked up into my eyes and consoled, "Don't worry about it, Moira. I'll say I did it."

My mouth fell agape, stunned by the compromise. I semi-glared down at her and declared less irascibly, "You're a really weird kid, Ophelia."

"And you have pretty amber eyes," she cajoled in response then rested her head on my chest in the one-way embrace.

For a time, I lingered stubbornly selfish. But after a brief reflection of the situation, I returned the gesture with a roll of my eyes and an unfathomable sigh, "You're strangely adorable for an unbearable little gnat..."

"I love you too..."

And on that day, I developed a hypothesis - _Ophelia could be a lesbian_.

* * *

A/N: Have you read Skinny Love yet? It's a Morrigan&FCousland chaptered story and is probably worth your time if you liked this one. Check my profile and give it a shot, thanks. :D

This was originally posted on deviantART first, with an artwork (which is the cover art.) So visit it when you can.

archristol . deviantart . com

/


End file.
